The Girl of the Team
by EphemeralSakura
Summary: SasuSaku / Team 7- Canon Verse, Post War. What will happen to the team 7 boys when they discover that Sakura has a date?


.

 **A/N** : this is a post war fic and it happens in between the end of the war and beginning of the year Sasuke stood in the village... So Kakashi isn't the Hokage yet. This fic was made by katlikesweets and me. We had this idea and then puff! Here it is. I hope you like it! Leave me Reviews!

.

.

.

.

It had been a week since their headache had started. An exact week on that exact Friday of that exact month. Never the days had been so slow before. Never a voice had been so annoying. Never a girl- a pink haired one- had been so missed by her two teammates. None of them would let her accept those kind of missions anymore. In fact, none of them would let her accept any kind of missions for a while. Sakura had been really missed by her squad during that week she had been busy in that mission. For them, it felt like she had been kidnapped for years, when, in reality, the girl hadn't even left the village. The drama created over that was something huge. And it was all because of that boy.

The whole thing started one Friday before with his arrival. A tall, blonde boy with honey colored eyes and extremely fancy clothes, who claimed to be a noble from a faraway small country. For he had heard about the efficiency of Konoha in rebuilding itself after the war, the boy came to pay the hidden Leaf a visit in order to learn a little and improve his own home based on his new discoveries.

No problem so far.

Naruto and even Sasuke liked to have this kind of people around the village. It meant those ideals would be spread around the world and the so desired peace would also reach more people in that post-war world. Having those kind of idealists around was, indeed, a good thing in everyone's eyes. However, as soon as the owner of such sweet, honey eyes chose the only pink haired girl of the Fire country to be his official companion while he was around, things started to get a little complicated.

Out of so many competent ninjas in Konoha, the boy from the other country asked the Hokage specifically for the Haruno girl. Not the whole team 7 or her own medic squad.

Just Sakura.

And that alone was already enough to ruin the mood of a certain Uchiha.

Even if he knew it was just a mission and that there was no need for him to worry, Sasuke couldn't help but getting mad whenever he spotted them together. And it happened a lot since the raven haired boy had decided to secretly accompany the girl during her mission. He was hating to get a no whenever he asked her out for lunch and he felt like killing that boy whenever he dragged Sakura away. It was starting to become a nuisance. How dared a stranger to come by and stay in between them? It was not like they were dating or anything, but everyone already knew about their relation. They knew they belonged together and only some crazy men who didn't fear death dared to approach the girl. It was pissing him off, indeed. Still, Sasuke managed to keep control over his temper and hide his dissatisfaction inside. However, the same did not happen to the other original member of the team 7.

Unlike his best friend, Naruto didn't mind showing how unhappy he was. His lips were constantly pouting in anger whenever he heard the boy calling her "Sakura-chan", when he was the only one that could do that. His hand was always carrying a fist every time they laughed and whenever he and Sasuke were following those two- yes, unlike the Uchiha, Naruto didn't mind admitting so-, the blonde would always make annoyed comments related to whatever the foreigner boy had just said. It seemed childish, indeed, but that was the way the great hero managed to control his overprotective impulses. Even if the pinkette wasn't the love of his life anymore, she was his sister. His little sister that was older than him and knew how to protect herself. His little sister and precious teammate. It was not like anyone could come by and snatch her away from him. He wouldn't allow such thing. None of them would. And that's why, on that Friday afternoon, when her programmed kidnapping would finally reach its end, Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke were feeling a lot more relieved.

But that relief wouldn't last for that long.

The two war heroes, hiding from the hot sun under the shadow of a tree, waited for their teammate to come out from the Hokage tower. The girl had been there for a considerable amount of time already and those two were surely getting tired of waiting. More than once they considered the idea of literally going after her and taking her away from that boy as fast as possible. It was surely gonna be a great solution for their problems, yet, dragging that girl out by force would certainly cost them the arms they had left. There was no way Sakura would be happy in a situation like that. So, for fearing their teammate's reaction, those two simply decided to wait. And they waited for a long time until, thankfully, her skin was being bathed by the sunlight once again. She was out of the building, but unfortunately, the foreigner was still with her.

" what the hell!? Shouldn't it be over already?" The blonde said, placing his hand on his hips.

" Hn, he's saying something to her... But I can't hear it." The Uchiha replied, focusing his eyes on the duo standing some meters away from them.

" I can't either, but... Judging by her face, it's not something she was expecting to hear-ttebayo."

" Uhm... Do you think he's being rude to her or anything?"

" what!? That bastard! I won't forgive him if he makes Sakura-chan cry!"

"... Let's go to them."

" Yosh!"

With murdering thoughts wandering around their heads, the two boys approached the girl and the boy who was beside her. As Naruto and Sasuke were slowly reaching a distance from where the foreigner's voice was audible, those honey eyes of his coldly acknowledged the girl's teammates presence, shutting his mouth and walking away before his voice could reach their ears. A smirk was playing on his lips, Sasuke noticed. A dirty and evil smirk that the Uchiha knew too well. And for knowing it too well, he didn't like it at all.

There was something wrong with that boy, he knew.

As those two finally stopped by the girl's side, Naruto's blue orbs followed the foreigner's moves and made sure he was walking away. Sasuke, in the other hand, had his dark pearls set on the pink haired girl. He observed as her eyes were widened, her lips were parted and a faint blush was coloring her cheeks. Something in that talk had surely affected her. Sakura wasn't the kind of girl to blush for anything or anyone. Even if it wasn't a blush as strong as the ones he causes on her, just that tiny, pink coloration was already bothering Sasuke. He wasn't definitely gonna let that boy get away with that.

" what happened here?" Sasuke kept looking at her, as his eyes were still angry because of her reactions.

" He... He…" She tried, but her mind wasn't really helping her.

" Don't tell me he was rude to you, Sakura-chan!"

" No... That's not it, Naruto…"

" Did he not pay you?"

" Not that, Sasuke-kun… He…"

" Is he coming back-ttebayo!?"

" No... He... He just…"

" Say it already, Sakura!"

" He asked me out on a date."

There was a weird silence after those words. A silence so indecent and unbelievable that the boys even wondered if something had been said before. It felt as if the time had stopped in the middle of a direct attack or a cliffhanger. It just didn't seem real. It didn't seem serious at all. And for being who they are, Naruto and Sasuke reacted as two mature adults would.

A wave of laughter suddenly broke the silence and the shock on Sakura's face became an angry expression. In her understanding, there was nothing funny happening.

" Why are you two laughing!?"

" haha... Come on, Sakura-chan... That boy, asking you out!? Try another one!"

" I'm not kidding! What would be wrong with that? Am I not good enough to be asked out on a date!?"

" Hn... The Dobe is right... There is no way this would happen…"

" No, he's not! He did ask me out!"

" good one, Sakura-chan... You surely brought our mood up."

" Naruto, I'm not joking!"

" Tch... It's not funny anymore, Naruto. Hn, if that boy was really an idiot to do so, then I guess he went home pretty sad." Sasuke smirked.

" Uh? Why?" She looked at the Uchiha, who was still holding that smirk on his face.

" Because you refused, of course. There is no way you would say-"

" Yes. I said yes."

Another silence enveloped them, but differently from the one before, this one was shorter, and after it, only the blonde started to laugh. The joking time was over and the Uchiha didn't find it funny at all.

" hahaha you're the best, Sakura-chan!"

" Naruto!" She glared at the blonde.

" Hey, Dobe... I think this is serious."

" What? No way! This would never happen!"

" I'm telling you it did! We are going out tonight for dinner!"

Naruto kept laughing and Sasuke started to glare at her. Her words were, definitely, driving him mad.

" For dinner!? Hahaha and where is that idiot taking you-ttebayo?!"

" Naruto... Shut up…"

" Tch, leave me alone, Teme! Can't you see she's joking!?"

" I don't think she is…"

" Just look at her! She's definitely lying! Haha"

" Shut up…"

" Besides, it's Sakura-chan! The only one she loves is-"

Before the blonde could continue his sentence, his irritated best friend punched his stomach, making Naruto hug his own belly and contort his whole body. That punch had definitely been stronger than it was necessary. Still, at that moment, Sasuke couldn't care less about the intern health of his best friend's organs. All he cared about was Sakura and the fact that she had a date. A date from which he was not a part of.

" Teme... You bastard…"

" Hn." He turned his eyes to face her. Sadness and hurt filled his eyes and he didn't even notice it. However, she did. " Why are you going out with him?"

At that time, barely the Uchiha knew how his voice or his eyes or his whole self affected her. It was quite unfair, to be honest. How come one boy could have so much effect on her? How come he made her doubt every single decision she had just made?

It wasn't fair.

All Sakura wanted was to see if she could move on. She knew he would be gone again and that she was getting old for a ninja and that soon it would be time for her to get married and have kids and she was just tired of waiting without a single demonstration of affection. She hated him for making everything so hard. Did she even have that effect on him too? Did she even make him doubt his decisions?

Yes, of course she did. And in a level no one could never imagine. She just didn't know about that.

"Because... Because…"

Those dark eyes staring deep into hers.

" I... I…"

"You..." He said, taking one step closer towards her.

" I gotta go... I need Ino to help me changing... I-"

He held her arm before she could take any step away.

" Sakura..."

The girl bit her lower lip and looked away from his eyes. There was no way she could make it while looking at them. So, after shaking her head, the pinkette apologized, and after setting herself free, she ran away from the boys. That was definitely the wrong thing to be done, yet, it was the decision she decided to make. Haruno Sakura was going on a date with that foreigner boy.

But her own boys wouldn't simply watch it from afar.

Even if the Uchiha's chest felt heavier, he wasn't simply gonna let her go and have her date. Sasuke knew there was still something he didn't know. That guy seemed suspicious and he couldn't simply give up on her. No, this last part was already decided in his mind. He was not gonna let her escape that easily. He wouldn't be able to live if that happened. Even if she did become happier by someone else's side, Sasuke's selfish heart wouldn't accept that. He would get her back. He would go to that date. And the blonde boy whose stomach was hurt, would also be going.

When the Uzumaki finally recovered himself, and after the two of them had their little discussion, their newest mission had started. A mission to save Sakura from a stranger. A mission to keep their girl safe and by their side. No man would lay a finger on her. No man would steal her away. Her place was in Konoha with the Kyuubi and the Sharingan. And they would be used if necessary in order to complete the mission.

While the pinkette got ready, the two best friends did the same. Naruto and Sasuke went to search for their friends in order to get some help and some opinions about the situation. All of the Rookie 9 heard what the two boys had to say and all of them understood that, if Sakura's date did work well, the pink haired girl of Konoha would no longer live in Konoha. They all understood the circumstances, but unlikely those two had imagined, none of them really helped. In their minds, as long as Sakura was happy, they didn't mind saying goodbye to her. Even if it would be sad, everyone of their ninja friends knew that, more than anyone, Sakura deserved to be happy with someone who loved her. With someone who wouldn't make her cry or wait. With someone who wouldn't try to kill her. Yes, the people around Konoha were also a lot overprotective over the pinkette, and of course, they still didn't like the Uchiha nor trusted him. So why would he be better than the other man? How would he make her happier? They didn't know, and because of that, they also wouldn't help. Great comrades, Naruto thought. Still, just because people wouldn't help, it didn't mean they would give up. They were still the team 7 boys, and as the team 7 boys, they wouldn't need help. At least they wouldn't admit they needed it.

Apart from Naruto and Sasuke, Sai was also called for the S ranked mission. After he finally stopped laughing, the social inept ninja decided that joining those two would increase his friendship levels and he would become a little more normal, according to Sasuke. But that wasn't his only reason to be going, of course. Sai also wanted to see the man who had asked Sakura out, and if possible, make him some questions or ask for some tips since these kind of ideas had been crossing his mind a lot lately. He wanted to make sure everything went well when his time came and asking his two single teammates about such thing wasn't really gonna be of much help. So why not asking a pro, right?

By the time the sun was already gone and the street lights were already illuminating the whole village, the special and improvised squad was already prepared for their mission. There were too many people walking around on that warm night, which just made things a little harder for them. That whole crowd walking around them had people enough to disturb their vision, and if they weren't careful, it would even make them lose the track of those two young adults. That sea of smiling people surely left those boys a little angry.

But what could they do?

It was Friday night, after all. It was normal for everyone to be happy and have fun.

But they were not everyone and they weren't definitely having fun.

Those three were working, and after some long, 15 minutes of waiting, their target had finally arrived.

Her pink hair was easily found by his dark eyes in the middle of that horde of people. He saw her and those emerald eyes of hers, and finally, his heart skipped a beat when he saw how much effort she had put in that date. Complete make up, a white, summer dress that danced below her knees and that warm smile of hers. Yes, Sakura was really the only girl who could make his heart skip countless heartbeats. She was simply stunning. What on earth did that guy have that he didn't? The lack of one arm didn't seem to bother the pinkette and he was sure he was quite a catch among the girls of the village. So why wasn't he the one by her side? The one by the side of the most beautiful girl his dark pearls ever captured. He wondered if she would be looking as pretty if he had been the one by her side. He hoped she would. He really hoped she would. But, in order for that to happen, he would need to get rid of that boy. He would need her to be safe. And he would make sure he saved her on that important Friday night.

Without being noticed, the pinkette and the foreigner walked around the village towards the restaurant he had chosen for their date. After long hours of research, the one with honey eyes decided to take the girl to the most popular restaurant of the village. The restaurant where the so famous hero of the world would constantly be eating. The home of the best ramen of the world. In other words, the boy would be taking Sakura to Ichiraku. And of course, such thing was greatly mocked by the three spies.

Who on earth would take a girl to Ichiraku, right?

Probably the three of them since it's a really good place to eat and Sakura did like that ramen. But that was not the point. The couple of the night entered the place, and right behind them, Naruto, Sasuke and Sai also made their way in, hiding behind a table that was near Sakura's. The plan was about to be put in action.

After some time, the three boys finally managed to share the space under one of the tables. Due to the space left unoccupied by the arms that were supposed to be there, Sai was able to find a place in between those two friends. Six eyes and four arms, at last, started to observe the behavior of the said foreigner. Perhaps they could, indeed, learn something from him.

" Let me help you, Sakura-chan."

He pulled the chair so she could sit.

" Ah... Thank you. I'm not really used to this kind of courtesy."

" A girl like you should always be treated like that…"

She chuckled, and somehow, the other three who were spying felt a certain guilt building up inside. As far as they could remember, never had they pulled the chair for her. In fact, never before had they even ordered a table. The balcony was always their choice, and sometimes, in the end, she would even pay for them. Sakura wasn't definitely treated as a girl around her boys, and at that moment, they started to consider changing a little the things between them. Barely did they know that the pinkette didn't really care about it. To be honest, she even preferred it. She preferred to be around their real selves, and if being treated as a boy was the price to be paid, then she really wouldn't mind.

" That idiot... Who does he think he is-ttebayo!?"

" Uhm... Ugly seems to be enjoying that kind of courtesy. What do you think, Traitor-kun?"

" Hn. I don't care. I just... I just don't like that he's trying to impress her like that. Why is he even doing so?"

" I also don't understand but..." A foxy grin appeared on Naruto's lips. " Maybe it's time for the first part of the plan."

" Yep. I think we could do it as fast as possible so we can get rid of this guy and Traitor-kun can get Ugly ba-"

" Do it already, Dobe."

Activating the nine tails cloth, Naruto put in practice the first part of the plan. With a thin and imperceptible chakra arm he managed to create, the Uzumaki reached for the leg of the chair where the foreigner boy was about to sit. When his outsider butt was about to touch the wooden material of the chair, Naruto did what any grown up adult would. The Kyuubi's vessel pulled the leg of the chair, breaking it, and consequently, making the boy with honey eyes fall dry on the floor. His face showed a slight pain, Sakura was shocked, the other clients were staring a little worried and the three authors of the crime were doing their best to suppress a laughter. For war heroes and the best ninjas in the entire world, none of them really knew the meaning of adulthood or maturity. They just knew it had been too funny, and of course, a success. Unfortunately, for those kids, the gentleman side of that honey eyed boy was, indeed, impeccable.

" Oh my god... Are you okay? Are you hurt? The chair, it simply-"

" I'm fine, Sakura-chan." He smiled, making a cute silly face while standing up and pulling another chair. " I guess that chair suffered some injuries before me. It could have happened to anyone. Luckily it was with someone who's accompanied by such an amazing and beautiful medic ninja."

After seeing that boy winking and Sakura getting a little embarrassed, the revenge trio stopped laughing and couldn't help but getting extremely mad. Apparently, it would take them more than that to defeat that teammate kidnapper enemy.

"Tch... Nice work, Dobe."

" Ugly has definitely liked his acting."

" Shut up you two! It's not like you can make it better-ttebayo!"

" Hn. I can." The Uchiha smirked, and just by that smirk, it was possible to tell what was crossing his mind. Pointy kunais, blood, and perhaps, a dead body under his foot while he held the girl in his arm.

Typical.

Too bad the Uzumaki was against killing.

" ... For the last time, Teme, we are not killing him."

" ... Who said anything about killing?"

" We are not gonna threaten him either."

" Tch."

" Traitor-kun, you really want to get arrested, don't you? I didn't know you had a fetich for prisons. Maybe Ugly's intimate visits are gonna be more exciting than your own house, right?"

" Shut up, you weirdo!" He glared at Sai. The sharingan clearly visible on his eyes.

" Stop it, you two! You can fight later. For now, we need to take care of that bastard."

" Hn. Any ideas?"

" I have one... Ladies are usually scared by rats... But Ugly wouldn't really be scared because she isn't really a lady. But, maybe, for being the sensitive one of the relation, this guy will be frightened and run away from here."

" it sounds interesting-ttebayo."

" Hn, and how are we gonna get the rats?"

" Easy. I'll draw them."

" Uhm... Yosh! I'm counting on you, Sai!"

That fake smile of the artist was the last beautiful thing that was seen before many ink pests started to run around the place. People were running and screaming, women were standing over the tables, and as expected, the pinkette was still unaffected. Of course she was disgusted by that view, but for being who she is, no scream came from her mouth. While her date was doing his best not to fall, her green eyes were coldly observing those animals in order not to touch them. And that was the one thing those boys should have foreseen.

For Sakura was carefully analyzing the situation, she saw that the rodents were not made of flash and blood. They were made of black and white ink and she knew there was only one person in the whole village capable of doing such thing. She was definitely going to murder Sai for doing so. She was going to make him pay for destroying her dinner. He would better get prepared to face her fury alone, or that was what she thought before her emeralds finally spotted her two other laughing friends. Apparently, more than one idiot was about to get spanked that night. And what a pleasant feeling it was going to be.

" Naruto... Sasuke... Sai…."

Her murderous tone quickly killed their laughter, sending shivers down their spines. Maybe that joke would be their last. And the pinkette was the one who would laugh last.

" S-Sakura-chan…."

" ... Sa-Sakura... What a coincidence."

" Hello, Ugly! I hope your failed dinner makes you want to go home. In this case, can I ask your partner some questions?"

"... I'm going to kill you all! How dare you do this to me!?"

"It's for your own good, Sakura. He's not the one for you."

" Then who is it? You, Sasuke?"

"Hn."

" Tch... I won't forgive any of you." She said, lifting her fist.

" Ahh! I still need to become Hokage, dattebayo! I'm too young to die! Kill them, Sakura-chan! Kill them!"

" Naruto, you bastard! Hn... Just to remind you, I'm the last Uchiha... So, if you are really gonna kill someone, kill my replacement."

" Ee? But I didn't do anything... Besides, it wouldn't be something polite for a lady to do during her date. Unless you are a Gorilla... Then it's understandable."

" Shut up, Sai! You're gonna get us all killed-ttebayo!"

The boys' discussion about who deserved to die or not was of no use. In the end, all of them won a purple eye and were quickly- and literally- kicked out of the restaurant along with all of the ink creatures that were created by Sai. The Haruno girl, erupting like a volcano, refused to let those three destroy her night and her chances of a normal relationship. She wouldn't let them take such thing away from her. But what she didn't know, was that none of her boys would be taking anything away from anywhere or anyone.

He would.

With shame decorating her features, the pink haired girl returned inside to meet with the one who had suffered the consequences of her friend's acts. Sakura knew he wouldn't want anything with her anymore and that he was certainly gonna presume she was as insane as her friends. So, as a way of being polite, she decided to, at least, apologize in the name of the whole team 7. At least that she could give him. Barely she knew that, at that time, the boy with honey eyes couldn't care less about an apology. He wanted something more. And he would make sure to get it.

" I-I'm really sorry for what happened. I don't know what's got into them…"

" Don't worry, Sakura-chan... You don't have to apologize. I understand that they were jealous of you... Who wouldn't, to be honest?"

"... Aren't you mad?"

" Mad? Why would I?" He chuckled. " I even enjoyed seeing you in action... I bet you got really tired, didn't you?"

" Oh... Ahh... Not really." She smiled weakly.

" Well... Before the whole rats thing, the drinks were served... Mind joining me for a toast to celebrate this funny night?" He said, lifting a glass of champagne towards her. That boy, she thought, he really knew how to treat a girl. He was so polite and so kind and so caring. Perhaps destiny really had sent her something good, after all. That boy did seem to be perfect. Then why her heart was hurting so much? Why was her head still thinking about those dark eyes? She didn't know. Actually, she did. She knew really well about those reasons, but since she had chosen to move on and forget, Sakura decided to leave that pain aside. Even knowing it could kill her.

Once her hands accepted the offer, the two of them made a toast, and consequently, took the glasses to their lips. The drink tasted weird, indeed, and her face couldn't help but reacting to such taste. Maybe it was because she was not used to any kind of alcoholic things. Maybe that or that boy had just put something on her drink. But that was not possible for a guy like that, right?

Wrong. Definitely wrong.

" Something wrong with your drink, Sakura-chan?"

" ... No... I don't know. Maybe it's because I'm still stressed."

" Nah..." He smiled. " The reason for that is because I've added a little thing to it."

" What? What kind of joke is that?" She chuckled.

" It's not a joke at all… It's something that will paralyze your moves in... 10 seconds after the ingestion."

Her breathing started to get slow.

"... I said it's not funny anymore." Her emeralds glared at him, as a warning not to mess with her.

" And who said I wanted you to laugh, dear?"

With a smirk on his face, he watched as the effect started to spread around her body. The glass fell from her hand, breaking into many pieces and her hands started to shake. Her moves were, indeed, blocked. Her mind, even if it was working perfectly and cursing everything and everyone around her, couldn't do anything if her body wouldn't move.

Damn that bastard.

She had fallen for the oldest trick in the book and all because of those three and that whole thing of trying to prepare for the future and those honey eyes that wouldn't let her doubt that boy. Sakura was definitely in a huge trouble. And the worst part was knowing that it was all because she didn't listen to her friends.

Knees on the ground and her lower part had stopped moving as well. Punches and kicks were definitely out of choice at that moment and if her own chakra didn't get rid of that substance in the next moments, then no one knew what would happen to her. Actually, he knew.

" Y-You bastard... I-I'm gonna kill you!"

" Oh, Sakura-chan..." He kneeled in front of her, holding her chin up. " You don't have a saying in here... But, because I'm still waiting for my men to come and pick us up, I think you should know what's going to happen."

"..."

" You see... I do belong to a small country that would love Konoha's help for developing. We don't have money, or leadership or even health care. After I was sent in this mission, one idea came to my mind in order to solve all these three problems. If I brought the world's best medic nin with me, then my people would have health care. If I married her, they would surely make me their leader. And having you around would surely bring money to everyone. You're quite a catch, Haruno Sakura-chan."

" You're not going away with that... My friends will come for me! You won't leave the village so easily!"

" You're right... I certainly won't if I go alone. But, since you're coming with me and I told the Hokage I would be convincing you to follow me, there won't be any problem."

" You son of a-"

" Nah nah nah... Language, future wife. It's almost time for them to be here."

" When this effect is gone, be sure I'm gonna make you pay!"

" By the time it happens, I think we will already be in a carriage towards my village. There are a lot more of this paralyzing thing there waiting for you."

" Fuck you! You can't drug me, you bas-"

Fast, sharp and dry was how that slap hit her face, throwing her body to the ground. Finally, after a whole week of pretending, the real facade of that boy was showing up. He was evil and ambitious and surely a professional tricker. Sakura was hating herself at that moment and that slap surely didn't hurt as much as knowing how pathetically she had failed. Perhaps she did deserve to be kidnapped and leave Konoha and the team 7. They didn't deserve a ninja like her. They didn't deserve a ninja who trusted a foreigner after just a week. They didn't deserve such s shame. At least that was what she though while laying with her cheek on the floor. Poorly she knew that deserving her and needing her were two different things. And you bet they needed her. They all did.

" It's time for us to go, Sakura-chan!" The boy cheerfully said, lifting her up and throwing her body over his shoulder. Such position, indeed, seemed suspect, but since the boy was planning on having his guards waiting for him just outside the restaurant, he figured there wouldn't be any problems. So, while exiting the place, his honey eyes started to look around for his minions. Unfortunately, instead of his 10 strong and tall men, the boy found the three familiar faces that had been plotting against him the whole night. In between them, a pair of red eyes staring directly at him. Eyes so cold and burning. Eyes that were bloodthirsty and eyes that could easily kill a person. And those eyes weren't his only problem.

" Well well well... I think someone doesn't fear death." The Uchiha said, coldly observing his teammate's condition. His face was far from pleased.

" Sasuke... I do think it's time for us to use your idea." An orange glowing suit was covering the blonde boy, and judging by how his teeth were clenched, something big was about to happen.

" Put her down, now." Even the calm and perfectionist artist seemed more than simply angry with those beasts standing behind him. Perhaps the boy with honey eyes shouldn't have messed with one of Konoha's most precious flowers.

" I-I... Sakura-chan passed out suddenly. I guess those rats scared her a little too much, right?"

" Shut up and do as he said. Put her down." He activated the mangekyo. " now."

" I-I... Calm down, gentlemen. No need to be that scary around me."

" Scary? You haven't seen anything yet. Just wait until the Hokage gets here. She's gonna make you wet your pants if she sees you trying to kidnap her apprentice." Naruto said, clenching his fist.

The boy gulped.

" Oi... Dobe, I'm getting impatient here. Can I just kill him?"

" No. Just killing him won't make him understand how stupid he was, Sasuke."

" Hn."

With his heart beating as fast as possible, the one with honey eyes started to sweat cold. At that moment, he didn't know which of them was worse. Even if he wasn't a sensorial ninja, the amount of power emanating from them was huge. The power from the one on his back was also really strong even if the substance he had given her made it lower. Perhaps he would need a life supply of that substance if he was really going to follow his plan. That boy had, indeed, been really stupid. And for what it seemed, he was about to pay for that stupidity.

" T-There is no need to worry... Here." He placed her carefully on the ground behind him and lifted his hands. " Now that everything is fine, I guess we can all go home, right?"

A shadow quickly came behind him, making his eyes widen in fear.

" Sakura…"

" Sasuke-kun... I... Hn."

The shadow was the raven haired boy and he was making sure Sakura was fine. For she had been too quiet, he wanted to make sure it wasn't another trick. And indeed, it wasn't. The one behind that boy was the real Sakura. She was fine at first sight even if her pride seemed to be hurt. But, after observing a little more, the Uchiha realized that there was more than just her pride hurt. On her face- her angelical face- a red hand mark was fully visible. And that hand mark would surely be his death sentence.

" How dared you...?" Sasuke said, slowly standing up.

" What happened, Teme?"

" You..." He held the boy by the collar of his shirt. " You hit her. You did the one unforgivable thing to the one I care the most. The last one who did so had his arms broken. But you..." He tightened the grip. " I'm gonna make you suffer until you beg me to kill you!"

" I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I made a huge mistake! Don't kill me, Sr.! Please! Have mercy!"

" Mercy? I'm an avenger. I know no mercy!"

" You shouldn't have touched Sakura-chan, you bastard! You're gonna pay for it!"

" You are really no man to do such thing to a girl!"

" You're dead! Amater-"

" Stop it now, Sasuke!"

"Uh?"

Saving the outsider at the last moment, a gray haired man and another one with a creepy face also joined the party. Since their expressions seemed to be calm and controlled, the foreigner allowed himself to release a relieved sigh. Apparently his life had been saved by that man. A man who would earn his complete devotion. A man who would receive a prize in that small country of his. A man who, without the honey eyed boy knowing, was the future Hokage and the eternal sensei of the girl he had tried to kidnap.

Well, saved wasn't the best choice of words.

" Kakashi. Don't stop me."

" Kakashi-sensei! This bastard is trying to kidnap Sakura-chan!"

" Oh... So that's why those men were waiting outside the village... Uhm. You would need more than just that to hold my student." The gray haired man smiled under his mask. " Luckily, for you, we already made sure to take care of them so they wouldn't die by her hands."

" Eh!? M-My men…"

" Kakashi-senpai, should we take this one to Tsunade-sama too?"

" I don't know... Apparently, the boys are having fun with him. Let's just leave him here."

" What!? No! No! I beg you! Take me with you! Take me to the Hokage! Anything but this boys!"

" Oh, so the boys are out?" A voice coming from behind the Uchiha suddenly appeared. A murderous voice that rose along with the body of a pink haired girl. " Does it mean girls can play?" At last, the effect had dissipated and she could move her body as she pleased. Her fists were up, her eyes were burning and the Uchiha had released the foreigner. Haruno Sakura was extremely pissed. Perhaps, being burned alive wouldn't have been that bad.

" Sa-Sakura-chan… I- I am so sor-

" SHANNAROU!"

A fully charged punch and the boy was sent almost a kilometer away. His body broke walls and fences, and definitely, many bones. Yet, Sakura did not punch him trying to kill him, no. She knew the Hokage would still want to torture him a little more and killing was not something she would easily do anymore. Those were peaceful times, after all. Having all the possible kinds of fractures would be already enough to teach him never to try to kidnap or marry her ever again. He surely learned the lesson. And her teammates also made a note never to try anything against her if they wanted to live.

Once the dust settled and the pinkette cleaned her hands, she smiled at her friends. Those who had been quiet ever since the second broken wall, after seeing such beautiful thing in her face, couldn't help but feeling lighter inside and happy to know they were all on the same side. They were a family, after all. And breaking constructions with family isn't something her nindo allows.

" Well..." Kakashi was the first to speak up. " I guess he won't come back that soon... Sakura, you did give him a good punch." He smiled at her, giving her a thumb up.

" Thank you, Kakashi-sensei!"

" Senpai... Maybe we should go after him…"

" You're right, Yamato... And you will probably have to fix some houses…"

" I know…"

" Sorry about that, Yamato-taichou…"

" It's okay…" Yamato sighed. " the most important thing is that you're okay, Sakura. Now I better start."

" I'll go report this to the Hokage. Have fun you four. Try not destroying anything anymore. See ya."

As fast as those two arrived, they were gone. Showing support was not really their forte, but even if none of them hugged her or cried out of concern, they all knew how worried those two former ANBU were. Losing Sakura would have killed them inside. They wouldn't be able to forgive themselves for not being able to stop the bandit who tried to steal their little girl. Even if that little girl has the strength of a monster, she is still their pupil and the only girl of the team 7. She is surely a special student and they are proud of her. They are proud of the woman she has become. And somehow, she knew about that. She really knew how dear she was to those two butter-hearted jounin. If only the others thought the same…

" I'm so happy they came... It was so cool, right guys?"

Turning her eyes to see her three boys was, by far, her biggest mistake of the night. Instead of happy and relieved faces, all the pinkette found were cocky smirks and challenging eyes. Those boys really knew nothing about how to treat a girl. They knew nothing about feeling relieved or just happy. But you bet they knew about revenge and pay backs. And at that time, the said girl would surely need help for those three were about to demand their prize for having saved her life.

" Really cool, uh... Well, I'm glad none of us did go away after you kicked us out, Sa-ku-ra…"

" Uhm... I guess you owe us something, Ugly."

" Yes... And you better do it right for the heroes of your life-ttebayo."

It would be useless to go against them. At that time, running away or avoiding the subject would only make things worse for her. The one thing they wanted was clearly written in their faces. They wanted something Sakura knew would be hard to give them and they knew it would take all of her courage and strength to do so. She would have to break down barriers and swallow her pride in order to guarantee her heroes the one thing they wanted the most:

An apology.

But not any apology, no. THE apology that would take all of her creativity to make. And just that wouldn't mean they would accept either. Those three would surely be harsh on that judgement. Haruno Sakura would, definitely, need all of her skills to achieve the perfect apology.

" Okay okay..." She sighed. " I'm really, really sorry for what I said and did... I should have..." Sasuke smirked at her. " I should have listed to you. You were right and I was wrong... I'll never do this again. I'll never doubt my heroes again."

" And..." Naruto grinned.

" keep going, we are not satisfied yet." Sasuke said, hiding his hand inside his pocket.

" Tch…"

" No tch-ing, Sakura-chan. Your apology isn't good yet. You still need to improve a lot."

She sighed again. Damn those three.

" Hn, fine... You guys are the... The... Tch, whatever, I'm treating you all to dinner at Ichiraku, deal?"

" Couldn't be better-ttebayo! We forgive you." The blonde said, walking in the empty restaurant and screaming his order to the owner.

" Indeed. You really know nothing about being a girl, Ugly." The artist followed, finding a good spot at the balcony, as they usually preferred. Barely Sai knew what he had just done.

Still waiting outside with her, the raven haired boy had decided to leave the best for the end. His dark eyes looking straight at her as if condemning her actions. Sasuke wanted his answers and he wanted something more than just the apology she had just given to the whole group. He wanted her confession. Her real confession about what had crossed her heart during the time she had spent with the other guy. The Uchiha figured he deserved so. After all, her love for him was the one thing at risk during that night. And Sakura knew that. She knew all of that.

" I think I owe you more than just an apology, right?"

" Hn."

Sakura sighed.

" Earlier, when you asked me why... I didn't have the courage to tell you... I couldn't tell you that I was trying to move on from you. My love for you was never a secret between us and still you never said a thing... You never gave me an answer for that night."

" I don't think I could ever answer you in the way you expect me too."

" I know... And I understand that. And that's why I thought giving up would free me or something…."

"..."

Sasuke had no words to offer her. Nothing he said would ever make her feel better. He couldn't promise to make her happy or to be able to answer to all of her expectations. He couldn't even promise to stay by her side. So, what on earth could he even say to comfort her? There was nothing he could do, but that wouldn't be necessary for her love for him was stronger than all of that. Stronger than all the doubts, expectations and the distances. Stronger than both of them. And that was the only thing she would ever need to keep moving. Thankfully, she realized that before it was too late.

" But I was wrong, you know... Damn, I was really wrong. If I were to stop loving you, my life wouldn't be happier at all... This love I have for you... It helped me growing as a ninja and as a person. I thank this love a lot now... So, Sasuke-kun... I'm sorry for what I almost did. From now on, I will keep loving you more and more even if you don't feel the same or if you can't do anything about it, I'll be fine just by loving you... Can I?"

The smile on her face was just too stunning for anyone to say no. It was just too pure, warm and too perfect for him to resist. How could he not let her love him? How could he not love her back? Those things were certainly impossible for the great Uchiha Sasuke. He loved to know that, among the terrible things he has ever done in his life, making her fall for him was simply the best thing he has ever done. And he didn't want to lose it. He didn't want to lose her.

" Do as you wish…"

" Ah, thank you, Sasuke-kun!" She clapped her hands in a happy gesture. "So, will you forgive me?"

" Hn. You're paying, aren't you?" He smirked.

" Yeah... Consider this a date then! I'll be taking you on a date with me." She chuckled. " I know this one will be better than the other. After all, instead of being kissed, I ended up being slapped, right?" She chuckled again. "I guess people like me shouldn't really go on dates…"

His eyes widened at her declaration. Sakura was clearly telling him what to do, he thought. Even if that wasn't, indeed, the objective of the pinkette, Sasuke couldn't let that chance escape as she started to walk in the restaurant. Even if he only had one arm, he would hold her forever.

" Let's go, Sasuke-kun! They are wai- ah!"

One strong pull with his right hand and her world melted around her. Warmness and softness were the two things she felt the most while his lips were pressed against hers. A slow and chaste kiss that was, at the same time, calm and possessive, caring and arrogant, fast and eternal. That kiss could only be given by Uchiha Sasuke to Haruno Sakura. It was something really unique between them and no one would ever be able to share such thing. The love between those two is, doubtlessly, stronger than anything.

" I think this answers your questions, right?"

" Sa-Sasuke-kun..." She blushed madly.

"Hn. Don't you ever go on a date with any other man, you hear me?"

"Y-Yeah..."

" Good." He held her hand, squeezing it tight. A blush definitely spread around his cheeks. " Now let's go, Sakura. They are waiting for us."

 _ **The End.**_


End file.
